3 Years Later
by T.J The Echidna
Summary: Amy leaves when she finds Sonic cheating on her with Sally.Knuckles and Amy haven't seen eachother in 3 years. They meet and feelings rise. What will Sonic do when he finds Amy again. Knuxamy
1. 3 years Later

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone on here ok! Except T.J.

It was a beautiful dy in Station Square. Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, was walking confidently(OMG...I'm using adjectives!) down a clean sidewalk, searching for a certin blue(stupid...srry) hedgehog. "Where is he?" She asked herself. She continued walking down the sidewalk until a blue blur was spotted. "Sonikku!" she shouted at the blue hedgehog while running toward him. The blue hedgehog, known as Sonic(the dumb-ass...I'll stop now) the hedgehog, ignored her and walked toward a brown chipmunk - or squirrel - wearing a blue(discusting) jacket. _Sally?_ wondered Amy. She hid behind an oak tree that should have been dead years ago. Amy's green eyes shifted to what Sonic was holding. _Flowers!_ asked Amy to herself. She watched as Sonic give the flowers to Sally then sit next to her in the grass. Amy kept on watching themtwo of my enimes as a couple...greeeeaaattt). Sally spotted Amy and smirked. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. He blushed and wrapped his arms around Sally's waist. Amy gasped. They're heads moved closer until they met in a passionate kiss. Amy could feel tears form in her eyes. The weird thing is...her tears burned her eyes. Along with what she was seeing. Amy turned and ran toward an ally. She cried as long as she could and didn't stop for hours.

When Amy stopped crying, she felt like she needed to talk to someone. A friend that wouldn't ignore her. A friend that would listen to her problemes. A friend who would actually help her! _Knuckles_ Amy thought. He was perfect. Besides, he's her best friend. Amy put on some special red boots that could make her fly like an eagle(I had to put that in!). She recived her boots from Knuckles last Christmas. Amy started up her boots and was off.

Knuckles was sitting near the Master Emerald watching it's green glow light up the Island. But he wasn't paying attention to the beautiful glow. He was thinking about something else. "Knuckles!" a sad voice interrupted his thoughts. _What's Amy doing here?_ he asked himself. He watched Amy run up to him and fall in his arms crying. He blushed and asked what was wrong. Amy told him what happened and he frowned. He knew Sonic and Amy were dating(Srry I didn't mention tat earlier!), but he didn't know he was cheating on her. She hugged her tight and gave her soothing words. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. "Thanks Knux." Amy said while hugging him. "but..." Knuckles could hear sadness in her voice again. His purple eyes were filled with worry. Amy looked at the ground, knowing Knuckles wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "I'm moving" she mumbled, loud enough for Knuckles to hear. "Why!" he asked. Amy moved her eyes from the ground to Knuckles. "I just dont feelke being in the same place as Sonic. i mean he broke my heart and now..." her voice trailed off. Knuckles frowned, but understood. "I guess...but where are you going?" Amy smiled and winked at him. "That's what you have to find out." She got up and started up her boots. But before she left, she gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek. Which caused him to blush. Such a surprise there! She left. Knuckles felt anger toward Sonic. He got up and headed toward Sonic's house.

Knuckles knocked on the door waiting for Sonic to awnser. Sonic opened the door and greeted Knuckles the way he always did. "What's up Knux?" But Knuckles didn't greet him. Instead, he gave Sonic a hard punch. Sonic went into a wall. He glared at his red 'friend' and ran toward him. Knuckles easily dodged. He stuck his foot out which caused Sonic to trip. Sonic got up and punched -or tried- Knuckles. He held Sonic's hand and held it back. Sonic winced in pain. Knuckles then threw Sonic into the wall again. Sonic was to tired to get up. "Next time you cheat on Amy again or hurt her. Your gonna' be in a hospital." Knuckles glared at Sonic once more then left.

3 years later

Amy was working at a restraunt. She was dressed as a belly dancer. Her hair got longer so she looked very attractive. "Amy can you take these guys orders. My hands are full...literally." A light orange echinda came out wearing a black belly dancer oufit. She was carying at least two dozen plates. Amy laughed at her friend. "Ok T.J, I'll go take another order." Amy went to take a couple of boys orders. "Hey hottie." said a red hedgehog when he saw Amy come. Amy rolled her eyes and asked what they would want. They orderd a cheeseburger. Amy nodded and handed the note to a black 18-year-old wolf. "Damn! This is hard!" he whined as he looked at all the food he had to make. Amy giggled. "Well Jake that's what you get when you asked for a job here. I told you it would be hard!" Jake rolled his eyes and went to work. T.J came back with no dishes in her hands. "I am...finished!" she said proudly. "Not yet." Amy said, "we still have to serve until we close. Which is in...3 hours." T.J groaned and heard some music. "Cmon' Amy! It's time to sing!"


	2. Reuniun

Diclaimer: I dont own anyone on here except T.J and Jake.

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on a yellow couch watching MTV. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He was thinking about his best friend. _I still can't belive she's gone..._ he thought sadly. A green 23-year-old (3 years ago Vector was 20 I think.) crocodile came into the room and sat down next to the 19-year-old echindna. "You're still thinking about her huh?" the crocodile asked, known as Vector. Knuckles didn't awnser. "Well do I have a surprise for you!" said Vector in an excited tone. Knuckles just mumbled, "What?" Vector's smile grew wider. "We are going to the baddest place in town... Too Hot!" Vector screamed. A purple chamillion, known as Espio, came into the room holding a dagger. He scowled at Vector and said, "Scream or shout one more time and I will murder you." he glared at Vector once more then left. Vector shivered. He looked back at Knuckles who was watching "My Wife and Kids" right now. Vector smacked his head. _Was he even paying attention to me?_ he asked himself. Vector growled. He grabbed one of Knuckles' dread locks which called Knuckles to wince in pain. He pulled Knuckles up stairs and grabbed Espio's horn. He then dragged them all the way to "Too Hot".

In the restraunt, Knuckles was rubbing his dreadlock and Espio was rubbing his horn. Vector...was drooling over their waiter. "What can I get you boys?" T.Jsked. They all just orderd chiken wings. T.J nodded and wrote it down on a peice of paper. She went over to give it to Jake. Vector looked down at her butt. "Bloody hell..." he said. Knuckles hit Vector on the back of the head. Espio just rolled his eyes. The lights went off and they heard music. A pink hedgehog came out on stage wearing a gold bra and some jeans. A lot a boys whistled. Knuckles stared at her face for a while. His eyes shifted over to her wrist. He gasped. It was the same bracelet he gave to Amy...

The pink hedgehog started dancing and singing.

_Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up _

Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wine it up 1 time wine it back once more

Run, run, run, run  
everybody move run  
let me see you move and  
rock it til the grooves done  
shake it til the moon becomes the sun (sun)  
everybody in the club give me a run (run)  
if you ready to move say it (yeah yeah)  
one time for your mind say it (yeah yeah)  
well i'm ready for ya  
come let me show ya  
you want to groove im'a show you how to move  
come come

Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up

Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up

Hey mister  
please mister dj  
tell me if you hear me  
turn the music up

Hey mister  
please mister dj  
tell me if you hear me  
turn the music up

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, run, run, run  
everybody move run  
let me see you move and  
rock it til the grooves done  
shake it til the moon becomes the sun (sun)  
everybody in the club give me a run (run)  
if you ready to move say it (yeah yeah)  
one time for your mind say it (yeah yeah)  
well i'm ready for ya  
come let me show ya  
you want to groove im'a show you how to move  
come come

Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up

Come mr. dj song pon de replay  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up  
all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
come mr. dj won't you turn the music up

Hey mister  
please mister dj  
tell me if you hear me  
turn the music up

Hey mister  
please mister dj  
tell me if you hear me  
turn the music up

Ok, everybody get down if you hear me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling...

Knuckles was staring in shock. Who knew Amy could sing? When she finished the song the audiance applaued wildly. She bowed and spotted Knuckles. Amy smiled and blew a kiss to him. Knuckles smiled and winked. Amy giggled and went off stage. Vector was drooling. Knuckles asked him a question, "You do know that was Amy right?" Vector eyes bulged out. "No way!" Vector stared at Knuckles as if he died and came back to life. Knuckles nodded. Espio smiled,happy that his only friend - thats a girl - was back. "Well lets go visit ol' Amy then!" Vector exclaimed. They stood up and went to the back of the restraunt.

Amy was sitting on her chair smiling. _After all these years I cant belive he's here!_ she thought. T.J laughed a little, looking at the lovey dovey face Amy was making. T.J took out her camera. "I _have_ to take a picture of this." T.J mumbled. There was a quick flash that woke Amy from her thoughts. She looked over to T.J who was laughing like crazy and looking at a picture. Amy shook her head. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. The mystery animals replyed at the same time, "Guess!" Amy laughed and opened the door. She was suddenly tackled by Knuckles. Amy laughed and hugged him tight. He hugged back. "Awwwwwwwww" T.J cooed. Her attitude suddenly changed. "Now where the hell is your CD player?" she asked. Amy rolled her eyes. "Way to kill a reuniun T.J. It's near the green couch." T.J nodded and looked over to Espio and Vector. "Wanna come?" Espio's and Vector's eyes widened. They both nodded and followed T.J. Knuckles and Amy were left alone. Amy smiled and held Knuckles closer. He of course blushed. Then another knock was heard. Amy broke loose from Knuckles and went over to awnser the door. Amy gasped. Sonic was at the door...

* * *

**T.J(me): Dun Dun Dun Dun!**

**Jake: Damn...wait how come I wasn't in the chapter?**

**T.J: Because I said so.**

**Jake: Ohhhh...wait what?**

**T.J: PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. The End

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone on here except T.J and Jake. Remeber that!

* * *

Sonic smiled at Amy. "Hey hottie." Sonic said. Amy frowned. "Don't you have a girlfriend Sonic?" Sonic was a little surprised. "How do you know I have a girlfriend?" Amy shook her head. Apperently he didn't know that the 'hottie' was her. "It's the girl who left the Sonic crew 3 years ago. The girl you broke her heart. That girl is me." Sonic didn't seem surprised. He just shrugged. "So Amy? Your still a hottie and your gonna' be mine. All the girls love Sonic the hedgehog." He moved closer to Amy. Amy backed away. "Comon' Ames, you know you love me." Knuckles stepped in front of Amy. "If she loves you, then why is she backing away from you?" Sonic glared at Knuckles. "Stay out of this Knuckle - head." Knuckles got his fists ready. "No way. You hurt Amy once. I'm not going to let you again." Sonic charged at Knuckles and pounced him. Knuckles pushed Sonic away and punched him into a wall. Jake heard the noise and came into the room. "What the hell is going on -" He was cut off by a black skunk pushing him into a wall. He coughed and got up. "Oh hell naw!" he shouted and beat the living crap out of the skunk. The skunk got knocked out. Jake laughed evily then felt a sharp pain on his head. He fell to the ground knocked out cold. Sally was standing above him holding a pan. "That's what you get for messing up my Sonic's friends!" she shouted. Sally spotted Amy and smirked. "Hey Amy. Still boyfriendless I suppose." Amy glared at Sally. Sally laughed and stuck her hands out. Amy was sent flying into a wall. Knuckles heard Amy wince. He looked over, worried that she was hurt. Sonic took this opportunity to strike. He curled into a ball and hit Knuckles very hard. Knuckles was sent flying into a wall. He had a big cut on his arm.

T.J heard all the noise and came into the room. Jake and the skunk were knocked out. Sally was standing over Amy, her hands glowing a dark green. Sonic was standing over Knuckles smirking. T.J frowned and told Espio and Vector what was happening. Espio went into the room invisible. He picked up Jake to heal him. Vector...just watched. T.J took out a black box with a red heart on it. She opened it. Inside their was Voodoo dolls of everyone she knows or has seen. She took out the Sally and Sonic voodoo dolls. She held them in her hands and lifted them up. Sally and Sonic were lifted up too. T.J threw them at Vector. Which caused them to be thrown into a wall instead. Vector picked the up the dolls and threw them outside. Sonic and Sally were thrown outside. Unluckly for them, the building was 3 stories high. Amy managed to crawl over to Knuckles and hold him tight. Knuckles held back. They stared into each others eyes and moved closer. They met into a passionate kiss. Knuckles put his hands around Amy's waist while Amy put her hands around Knuckles' neck.

Jake opened his eyes. He looked around the room. It was filled with pink. "OMG...Pink...Pink!...Pink! Pink!" Jake screamed startling the new couple. They got up and ran into the room. Amy and Knuckles laughed. Jake was rolled into a ball and shaking as if he was cold. He kept on muttering the words "Pink" over and over again. T.J, Vector, and Espio had their video camras out laughing like crazy. Actually Espio wasn't laughing, he was just smiling. Jake stared at the video camara. His eyes widend. "Oh hell naw you aren't video taping me right now!" T.J laughed. Jake growled and chased her around the room. Knuckles held on to Amy tighter while laughing. Amy just smiled. What an intresting day.

* * *

**T.J: I am finished with the story!**

**Jake(my friend's. He owns Jake now.): There will be a sequal right?**

**T.J: Yes though it will pain me because I don't do weddings. -shivers-**

**Jake: Just skip that part and go to the kids.**

**T.J: I'm gonna skip the sex too ya know.**

**Jake: Awww man!**

**T.J: And the birth.**

**Jake: What are ya gonna do next! Make Sonic and Sally married and still seeking refenge on Knuckles and Amy.**

**T.J: -smaks head- You just gave the summary away jackass!**

**Jake: Hey dont call me a jackass!**

**T.J: I can call you whatever I want!**

**Jake: Nuh -Uh!**

**T.J: Yeah-huh!**

**Jake: Nuh-Uh!**

**T.J: Yeah-huh!**

**Jake: Nuh-uh!**

**T.J: Nuh-uh!**

**Jake: Yeah-huh!**

**T.J: Ok whatever you say. -leaves-**

**Jake: No fair! You pulled a Bugs Bunny on me! -sigh- excpect a sequal ppl...hey that rhymed!**

**T.J: -comes back and rolls eyes- dumb-ass...**

**Jake: -chases T.J around the building-**

**Pig: T-T-That's all folks!**


End file.
